A control device of the kind described above is disclosed, in particular, in the specification of French published patent application No. FR 1 587 732A and the specification of European published patent application No. EP 0 322 265A.
The French patent application No. 89 13932 filed on Oct. 24, 1989 describes a control device of the above kind which further includes, for its connection to a control linkage which is under the control of the user, an intermediate sleeve member which is in telescopic engagement at one of its ends with a coupling piece that is provided at one end of the traction cable. Between the intermediate sleeve member and the coupling piece, a releasable locking means is operatively disposed. The other end of the intermediate sleeve member is adapted to be attached to the control linkage, and the device further includes resilient means which, being in engagement against the support member, urge the intermediate sleeve member towards the coupling piece.